The Missing Noodle Mystery
by Sn-chn
Summary: Well, this is what happens when my bro and I started to think of a fic together... WARNING: Can cause brain damage! The INSTANT NOODLES ARE KIDNAPPED! Inuyasha totally freaks out when he hears this!


No Title

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: This is a fic I wrote together with my bro. Since he's jealous of my reviews…

ANbro: Am not! I am 4 years older, so why should I even THINK of being jealous?!

AN: Cause you are… :P

ANbro: hmpf!

AN: See… Anyway, Let's begin this story… I'm typing…

ANbro: I am faster with that, y'know.

AN: Certainly not! Since my 20 chapters *Grins widely* of my other story my speed has doubled.

ANbro: Allright, the story's plot is gone before it even started. The one who makes up his part of the fiction types, OK?

AN: Well… okay then… BUT we are forgetting something BEFORE we start…

ANbro: eh?

AN: Ahem… We don't own Inuyasha or the characters from the series, the manga, or… just nothing… -_-' We are writing FAN fiction so that should be obvious…

ANbro: Oh brother, that lame message that is almost above every fanfic, CAN WE FORGET IT JUST ONCE?! By the way: can we begin now?

AN: No forgetting… Though I like Rumiko Takahashi, I don't wanna get sued… And we'll begin now… ^.^

ANbro: I bet you spelled 'sued' wrong ^_^…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No Title

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Man, what kind of title is that?

AN: That's not the title, stupid… Because we don't know what this is gonna be about we are gonna change it…

ANbro: OK, I haven't got any ideas, so you begin with the beginning, but please keep it SERIOUS.

AN: Look who's talking… Who's stories are always… ehm what shall I say… WEIRD? TOTALLY NOT SERIOUS??------------------- That's you!

ANbro: … -_-; You're right, but I'd like to keep it a bit serious at the beginning.

AN: Anyways… LET'S GET STARTED!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No Title (again…)

"SIT!!!!"

As always, Kagome wanted to get home… and Inuyasha thought she should stay to look for shards. 

"Whaddoyoualwayswannagethomefor?"

"None of your business, Inuyasha. I've got holidays and I'm spending those with my family and friends!"

"Yeah… SO?"

"Don't you have some brains inside there?!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it! I'm not staying and you know you can't do anything about it!"

"I can…"

"O, yeah? Show me! I'm going!"

Kagome jumped in the well, leaving Inuyasha behind on the ground. He got up and thought about jumping in the well after her. He did it before… Nah… Holidays are nice… But he wasn't going after her. Keh! She's not that important!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: OK, imoto-chan where is this leading to? I bet you don't even have an idea what will happen next.

AN: ………………………………………………….. Get an idea yourself!!!

ANbro: OK, now let me have the keyboard.

AN: *Looks with scary-sweet eyes at the keyboard and presses it to her chest* Not the keyboard!!! Anything but the keyboard!!!

ANbro: Now be a good little sister and give me the keyboard, OK?

AN: NO!!!! You can't be that cruel…

ANbro: Now you give me the keyboard or I'll go get Naraku and boy will he be angry!

AN: I'll kick his ass! Always wanted to do that once…

ANbro: OK, this isn't getting anywhere. Can we please give the readers something with some more Inuyasha and some less fighting between us two?

AN: *Glares at her brother* Okay… But only 'cause I like the readers…

ANbro:That's better. *takes the keyboard from his sister's reluctant arms*. Now the first thing I want is a big fight with some bad guy in the Sangoku Jidaii, is that OK with you?

AN: No… It's SENGOKU Jidai, you big misfit!!!

ANbro: *sweatdrop* OK, but let's get it on, 'cause we've only got 12 lines of story yet.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So Kagome got on the other side of the well (ANbro: can't help it, she just jumped through because of my sister's doing). When on the other side she found her house was empty, not only was her family gone, but also the lifetime supply instant noodles that were in the fridge 2 days ago. There was obviously some big trouble going on.

"Mommy! Sota! Grandpa! Where the heck is everyone?"

There was a note on the table. Kagome picked it up and read it.

"Dear Kagome, we've all been kidnapped by some bad guy. Help! Your dear family. PS: There are some leftovers from yesterdays supper in the fridge if you're hungry."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Now THAT is something, don't you think?

AN: No I don't! Kagome doesn't use such language and second, why would you write such a note when you're being kidnapped?!

ANbro: The kidnapper could have forced them to write it.

AN: Yeah right! It was holiday, remember? They just could have gone fishing or something! Why would the kidnapper want to leave a trace then?

ANbro: If he didn't leave a trace of kidnapping he had to wait longer for the ransom money. Can I go on now?

AN: Yeah, yeah… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome was completely in panic. (AN: in shock!!!!)( ANbro: I say it's panic and so it will be!) She didn't know what to do, so in a complete daze she jumped back through the well (ANbro: finally back to the SENGOKU Jidai) On the other side she found Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome, back so soon?"

(AN: That sounds like they're married for 20 years!!!)

"Help me, Inuyasha, my family is kidnapped and we are not married for 20 years!"

(ANbro: See? They are not married for 20 years.)

(AN: He's supposed to say: Hey wench, what are ya doing here, I thought I finally got rid of you!)

"Hey wench, what are ya doing here, I thought I finally got rid of you!"

(ANbro: happy now?)

"SIT!"

BAF!

"Guark! Auch! Allright, I'll be nicer. Where do you think they went to?"

"I don't know, but you've got to help me."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: And then…er…CHIKUSHO! I don't know how to go on either!

AN: I do! *glares at her brother and takes the keyboard from him* and what is Guark supposed to mean…? Inuyasha doesn't give up so soon either…

ANbro: This is a fan FICTION, remember? It doesn't have to be THAT lifelike.

AN: They don't live… Well anyway, I'm gonna continue now in a less off-character way…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suddenly Kouga comes running from the forest and stops in front of Kagome.

"Well, Kagome, if Inu-ko doesn't want to help, I'll be glad to help you."

"I DIDN'T SAY I DON'T WANT TO HELP HER!!!"

"Get over it, Dog-turd. She's mine."

"Keh! She deserves better."

"Like you? Don't think so…"

"Keh! Of course not…"

"Guys, you can both help me! I mean, we're getting faster to my family then."

"Together with that wimpy wolf? Don't think so!"

"He doesn't want to help you, Kagome. Let's go get your family."

"Get your claws of her, wolf! I'm helping her!"

(AN: Sorry bro, if they want to look for clues they have to do that in the present…)

"Guys! If you don't stop fighting we'll never get to find my family. We've got to look for clues in the present time."

They all joined hands (yeah, right) and jumped trough the well. They got to Kagome's house fast and looked (and sniffed) around the place. Suddenly Inuyasha yelled! He found something! He found a… a…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: Say, bro… Who's gonna be the villain in this story?

ANbro: Hold your horses, sis. The villain is coming way to early in this story.

AN: But they have to find clues! NO FUN!!!

ANbro: Hm, you're right. You know, let me type from here to the villain and then you can go on.

AN: *stares at the keyboard* O…kay…SNIF!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He found a rolling pin (For those not so good in English: It's a tool to flatten out the dough, in Dutch called: 'een deegroller', pronounced like: day-g-roh-ler with a gorgeling g). 

"Ha, Kouga! I beat you to it, I found the first clue! It's a deegroller!"

"Well done, Inuyasha", Kagome said,"I will make you some instant noodles when we have found my family."

"I bet Inuyasha would search harder if those noodles were also kidnapped", Kouga replied.

"The instant noodles ARE kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha turned a bit pale in the face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? Let's get that evil villain!"

Inuyasha sniffed really good at the deegroller and then on the ground. 

"The thing went THAT way!"

Kouga and Kagome went after Inuyasha to some sort of restaurant. In the kitchen Inuyasha stopped and stood up straight and pointed out his finger to a guy in the kitchen. 

"It's him!"

"Eek! That is the worst villain I have ever seen in my life!", Kagome said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Hey sis, guess who it is.

AN: Give me a hint…

ANbro: Ehm…He can't cook.

AN: Is it you?

ANbro: *sweatdrop* It's obvious you didn't like the pancakes I made yesterday. I'll continue…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There he was, with his large fluffy eyebrows and his big mustache that was also nice and fluffy, actually. It was the Swedish chef from the muppets! 

(AN: Oww! That one!!!)

"Houngashneu dehey Aive got your familieuh"

(ANbro: I hope the readers can figure out what he said. Read aloud and maybe you'll understand…)

"Man is he ugly", Inuyasha said,"I'll kill him with my Tetsusaiga!"

"Youh areu neveuh gonna geuht me. Aieuh need the instanteuh noodleus."

The swedish chef ran away with a big box of instant noodles under his arm. He got to the house of Kagome and jumped through the well back to the Sengoku Jidai.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Well sis, you can take it over from here, I just wanted a fight in the Sengoku Jidai.

AN: But he can't go through the well!!! He isn't Inuyasha or Kagome and he doesn't have Shikon Shards… Sniff! This doesn't look like anything…

ANbro: Kouga also got through the well and there are lots of fanfics where everybody jumps through the well, so why not?

AN: Kouga has shards, remember? Two in his legs and one in his right arm. :P

ANbro: Hold on, I think I have to rewrite something.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When at the well the Swedish chef noticed that he couldn't go through the well.

"Houngashneu lookie! A shikon shard!"

He found a shikon shard lying next to the well and ate it. After that he jumped through the well to the Sengoku Jidai.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: I am getting tired of this off-character stuff, can't we just go free with our fiction?

AN: But… Shikon Shards don't lie next to sacred wells… Well, anyway, I'm gonna write now. *Strokes the keyboard* Don't worry, I won't let that bastard type on you again…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Kagome! You stupid! Why'd you have to lose a shard there!!"

"But I didn't!!! San-chan's brother lost one yesterday when they were coming over…"

"Yeah, right! Like they have Shikon Shards!"

"They do! I saw them myself!"

"Why didn't you take them?!"

"They're my friend, stupid! I'm not gonna take their stuff!"

"Why do we mind actually? Let's beat that stupid Swedish chef!" Kouga said, feeling left out…

(AN: Actually, I forgot he was there…)

So they all jumped in. When they got out they saw a huge fire burning in the village where Kaede lived. They got to it as soon as possible and saw the Swedish chef cooking.

"Houngeschneu, some noodleush feur youeu!"

"Thank you, mister!" some annoying little brat said.

"Houngeschneu, youeure welcoume…"

"What in the world is he doing…" Inuyasha said.

"How sweet! He's cooking for the villagers!"

"But those are MY noodles!!! Get over here and we'll fight man to man!!"

"Houngeschneu, hold oun a minoute, Aim qout bouseuy at theu momeunt."

"Inuyasha! He's doing a good thing now!"

"But he has kidnapped my noodl- Your family!!

"Oww, yeah, that's right… *sweatdrop* Where have you left my family, you big noodle-jerk!!!"

"Houngeschneu, I nouded theum feur theu roucepeu ouf theu noudleus…"

"And where are they now?" a left-out Kouga said.

"Theuy aire weuth Koude, euting noudleus…"

"Oww… Okay…" Kagome said and ran to Kaedes hut. She saw her mama, grandpa and Souta enjoying the noodles. She got in and said:

"Can I have some noodles too?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: So, that was cool, wasn't it? I'm good… I'm good… ^.^

ANbro: Yeah, that's nice, but where does that fight in the Sengoku Jidai stay? I thought we were going to make a fight, but you're always writing away from it. First you get the characters through the well and when I finally get them back in the Sengoku Jidai there won't be a fight at all when you type! WHEN COMES THAT FIGHT?!

AN: Be patient… I've got a wonderful idea…

ANbro: I hope so…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suddenly she heard screams outside. She ran towards the noise and saw… A BUNCH OF EVIL NOODLES!!! (ANbro: come on! What kind of enemy's are that?!)

"Inuyasha! How come those noodles are evil?!"

"The Swedish chef mistook them for noodles.They are actually Tagliatella(AN: Italian noodles…) so now they are mad! They think Tagliatella's are better then noodles!"

*sweatdrop* "Can you defeat them, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I can! I'm hungry too…"

Suddenly Shippo comes popping out of the sky. Armed with chopsticks….

"Let's eat those yummy things!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: You wanted a fight, now you finish it…

ANbro: Oh boy, I could've known. Allright, here we go!

Keyboard: Noooo! I don't want that bastard to type on me!

ANbro: You can't fool me, imoto-chan…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome took a family-package of chopsticks out of her backpack and threw everyone a pair of chopsticks. Miroku and Sango entered the scene also.

"Look, Sango, they wanted to start eating without us."

"Well, let's dig in! EY?!"

Sango noticed Miroku was rubbing her behind again. (AN: What kind of behind? It's called a butt…) (ANbro: Little kids can read this too, y'know! Let's keep the language a bit suitable for everyone.) 

"You filthy monk!", Sango screamed and gave Miroku a big blow on the head with her chopsticks.

When everyone had some chopsticks they all wanted to start eating.

"Everyone ready? Let's eat!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Hold it!", Kagome said.

The whole crowd stopped and looked at Kagome.

"You're forgetting something really important from our Japanese culture…"

"Oh, yeah", everyone replied.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Good, now let's get those evil noodles." (AN: TAGLIATELLA'S)

It was a real slaughter-feast. On some places the noodles were to big, so Inuyasha sliced them up with the Tetsusaiga. (ANbro: Sis, I refuse to use the word 'tagliatella') If some noodles came in a knot Sango untied them with her Hiraikotsu and if noodles were too stained with blood to eat Miroku sucked them up with his Kazana.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Sis, I've got a great idea!

AN: Now that's a once in a lifetime experience…

ANbro: Very funny, now do you know what it is?

AN: What is it then?

ANbro: I'll make a lemon story out of it!

AN: Aww, man! That's gross!! I thought little kids could read this too!

ANbro: To Naraku with little kids!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suddenly tons of lemons fell out of the sky. They all fell on Kouga since both the authors forgot he was in the story and he would be better of if he had a reason to disappear. The Noodles were all gone, but everyone was still hungry, so they began eating lemons.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: Tagliatella is such a nice word! Why won't you use it?!!!

ANbro: Because I always spell it wrong!

AN: I'm spelling it right! I'm continuing this story from now on!!! *looks at the keyboard* Shh… I'm really protecting you from now on, okay?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Swedish chef didn't want to be part of the lemon eating, so he went inside Kaede's hut and accidentally walked through the wall. (ANbro: why does he do that?) He suddenly noticed he left his cooking-hat in the hut, so he went around the house to walk in through the door. He got his hat and walked through the wall again. Kagome was full and saw him walking through the wall.

"EH?!!! The Swedish chef can walk through walls!!!"

Everybody stopped eating their Tagliatalla's and lemons and they all panicked.

"AHHH!!! The Swedish chef is a youkai!!!"

"I told you I should kill him!!! Kagome, go home!" 

"Now, I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that, Inuyasha…"

"Kaze no Kizu!!!"

And the Swedish chef was gone. Only his hat remained…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Why did you do that?

AN: 'Cause he was a youkai. And youkai are bad… bad… bad… *Glares with her orange eyes* Watch out for them….

ANbro: But Inuyasha is also part Youkai. Let me settle this, okay?

AN: No, Inuyasha is also dangerous when he's youkai, didn't you see episode 40something?

ANbro: I don't care, let me write a bit.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suddenly out of nowhere Sesshoumaru came to the village. With his Tensaiga he revived the Swedish chef. The Swedish chef ran back to the well.

"Houngashneu, Theunk you, Seussheumarou seumeu!"

The chef jumped back through the well. Sesshoumaru picked up a lemon and took off as well. Everyone went on with what they were doing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Now you can continue, sis.

AN: Now I'm gonna finish this crap. Seriously… That you're still reading this…

ANbro: Yeah, it's about time we put an end to this story, got an idea?

An: Story…? Yeah, I've got an idea… But don't go whining if you don't like it… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the lemons were eaten everybody didn't know what to do. So they made a huge Karaoke match. Suddenly a pink thingie came falling from the sky.

"Jiggly?"

"Hey, I thought I ordered Hamtaro… O well, Jigglypuff is nice too…" Kagome wondered.

"Jiggly, jiggly, puff. Puff, puff, Jiggly."

"Okay, that's cool. I bet you win the contest."

"Jigglypuff, jigglyhihipuff. Jigglypuff, jiggly…" Jigglypuff sang.

Then Jigglypuff noticed they were all asleep and she grabbed the deegroller to slam everybody in the face. Jigglypuff glared at the deegroller and slammed it on her own head.

Now everyone was knocked out a happily ever after…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: Cool huh…

ANbro: Hm yeah, Maybe we could have put a better punchline in it on the end, but I haven't got a better idea, so it'll do.

AN: Punchline? Okay…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Suddenly Sesshoumaru got back. He'd forgotten Rin acted in the Karaokematch. So he PUNCHED Jaken and they lived a happily ever after too…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: Sis, your stupidity never stops to amaze me.

AN: :P Jealousy isn't a nice quality…

ANbro: In proper English that's called a virtue, I think, sis.

AN: Don't bother, your brain might hurt…

ANbro: We're boring the reader now, sis, let's put an end to it.

AN: I already put an end to it and you started to whine about a punchline…

ANbro: SOD OFF! I'll show you how to make a real end…

Keyboard: But you promised me… SAN-CHAN HELP ME!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The End

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANbro: ha!

AN: I think the happily ever after is nice…

Authors: San-chan & San-chan no Oni ß Bro…


End file.
